Checkmate
by RichOnyx
Summary: After the fight for the Shikon Jewel has been resolved, Lord Sesshomaru continues to rule the Western lands with ruthless efficiency. But the age of men is upon Feudal Japan. How can the most powerful demon alive allow that to happen?


**Checkmate**

A/N: This fic is based on my own first time, so please forgive if it seems out of character for the characters in the fic. It's just been rolling around in my head for a bit, and since I'm probably one of the statistics of women who should have their hymens surgically removed (instead of battered for eight hours before breaking and then bleeding for a week-may explain why I'm always interested in pleasure _and_ pain), I figured I'd pour it into a story. Just a note of historical significance: the island of Kyuushu off of the southern coast of the Japanese mainland was once a separate kingdom and different race of people before being conquered by the Japanese. They were short, round, dark, and well-built, much like the Australian aborigines. In fact, to this day descendants of the race share the same blood type as the aborigines, rather than the typical Japanese blood type. This story has one original character, and introduces another for the purposes of this fic. Let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha & friends. Really wish I did, though...

The Taiyokai grinned, tracing the girl's full lips with his thumb. She was so beautiful, so much like his little Rin ages ago-fierce and determined with loyalty and innocence etched in her aura and shining in her smile. At least the smile that she may have once sported before she was brought to his keep as a gift from the Northern Lords. Females of her coloring were extremely rare in their lands, and, as the Northern Lord had made a grave mistake of allowing one of his young wolf lords to pass into the Western Lands without the proper leave from Lord Sesshomaru, he hadbeen persuaded to present the maiden as a token of apology and appeasement. Normally, Sesshomaru would have been even further outraged by sending a human girl as payment for so egregious an offense, except that he noticed the attachment of the Northern Lord to the girl when a proper visit was made. She served him as his personal aide, and the lust that shone is his eyes confirmed for Sesshomaru that he would prefer the girl to the ornate battle scythe that was presented to him in apology. A sniff told him that she was still innocent, though he was well aware that she would not remain that way for long.

Apparently, she was one of the last of her kind-an island tribe of human warriors so fierce that they were paid to visit other villages to train soldiers, farmers, women, and children in the art of combat and self-defense. With so many of their men off to train, the village was left critically vulnerable, but the choppy seas to the village afforded them protection from invaders up until a decade ago. The women and children put in a good fight, slaughtering over 500 soldiers during the siege, but were finally overwhelmed. There were no survivors, save for the one who was but a child of six, crying for her parents. The child was as dark as Sesshomaru was light, with long hair spiraling in tight curls to her waist and almond-shaped eyes that were almost catlike in their stare. Her frame was small but compact, with finely sculpted muscles, a narrow waist, and thick flowing hips and thighs. To look at her, he would have pegged her to be one of the breeding females and not a warrior-she seemed too round and sensual-but he was surprised by the amount of muscle that rippled beneath her supple folds and undulated with her walk. Her movements seemed to entrance even his most seasoned warriors, causing him to wonder if that was her secret-lulling men into false security before slitting their throats with their own weapons.

Tearing her away from the Northern Lord was just one part of the pleasure that she would bring him.

The girl was deliciously wild, and he would enjoy taming her.

Yes, he would enjoy that very much.

The Taiyoukai watched the setting sun as he waited for the girl to be presented later that evening-he wasted no time in having her sent up in order to parade her lack of innocence before the Northern Lord before he left the next morning.

"Enter." He said before the knock was made. He could smell Jaken from a mile away, and he could also smell the wild, spicy scent of the girl.

"M-me Lord. Your loyal servant, this Jaken, brings you your present from the Northern Lord for your inspection." Jaken groveled before him. "If you require any service, anything at all-"

"Jaken, leave." The Taiyokai turned to fix his 'present' with a cold, analyzing gaze.

Jaken scuttled from his chamber, groveling as he went and closing the heavy cherry door behind him. With his retainer gone, Sesshomaru evaluated his prize.

The girl barely stood past his elbow. He drank in her curves, the high arch of her cheekbones, the stark definition of her clavicle where he would leave his mark. Her hair wafted lightly in the breeze and he caught her scent againdark and sensual like the woman before him, smelling of vanilla and patchouli. She was dressed in a short cinnamon yukata that ended right below her womanhood and slid over her hips tightly. The garment was not made for one built as her.

She looked at him with no fear, no repulsion, no emotion whatsoever. A true warrior.

"Come to me."

The woman-child warrior complied, moving with liquid movements to a half foot before the Taiyoukai, flashing daggers before lowering her gaze respectfully to the Lord.

Looking at her up close, her noted that she really was more girl than woman. Despite her erotic curves, her face spoke of youth and innocence more that experience and wisdom.

"Do you fear me?"

"I do not." Her voice surprised him. It was strong, rich, and low for one as young as she. A voice that could easily cradle a man to sleep. Yet another weapon in her arsenal.

"You must have been trained well to not fear a Taiyoukai." He mused aloud while walking around her frame. _Let's see what intellect she has._

"Taiyoukai are far less frightening than my father. If my Lord were ever to meet him, then my Lord would understand." The girl kept her voice even and low, never deviating from the point on the wall that she was staring at, back straight, arms at her side.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at her control and obvious training. She did not fear him. She probably did not fear death or pain, either. But he understood her far better than she knew. She feared dishonor.

A light breeze played through his open window, lifting her scent even farther into his sensitive senses. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. His loins were running hot at the thought of such a strong woman trembling beneath the assault of his passion, willingly giving to him what he knew he could take outright. Her scent-exotic and thick in the air-was an aphrodisiac to him and lengthened his steel beneath his loincloth. He wanted nothing more than to bury his painfully throbbing member into the girl's soft expanse, thrusting into her until they both collapsed from passionate exhaustion.

But he had to wait yet. She had to be willing. Otherwise there would be no sportand no honor.

The Taiyoukai bent over to kiss her chastely on the forehead. He placed another chaste kin on either temple, her nose, and on each side of her lips. He wanted to taste her, open her lips to him, and suck in her unique essence into his own mouth. She was unresponsive, knowing that it was her duty to allow his ministrations. Sesshomaru was nonplussed-he desired an engaged partner, not a woman shell.

"Girl, do you not want this?" The demon already knew the answer, but asked anyway. _Let us see what passion she has._

"What I want," her eyes flashed, "is to be returned to my home to avenge the deaths of my people."

He considered this for a moment, wondering what use the woman would be to him past that night. "Very well. If you perform your duties well this night I will set you free. You will be escorted to the borders of my land with food, provisions, and a boat to return safely to your home and avenge your people. Do you agree?"

The girl looked as if she were thinking carefully, weighing her options. She knew either way she would be forced into losing her innocence. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage and regain her honor by avenging her people. The Taiyoukai could not be trusted, but could anyone, really?

"Very well." She said, looking the Taiyoukai in the eyes. "What would My Lord desire?"

"Remove your clothing" he said huskily.

The girl moved with a languid ease-that liquidity of movement that he had seen earlier. Small hands undid the knot by her waist, then slid the silk material from her shoulders. The cinnamon-colored yukata fell in a heap to the ground and she bared her full glory to the Western Lord.

Were he any other being, he would have gasped.

Her breasts were full and perfect-various shades of warm chestnut to deep chocolate brown meeting in blended harmony to large molten peaks around larger than average areola and full nipples. Her peaks stood erect in the midnight air, hardened from the chill breeze blowing from the lord's massive windows. The mass of curls on her head waved in the moonlight, absorbing the beauty of the night. With a wave of his hand the windows shut of their own accord, dispelling some of the goosebumps that had erupted across her finely toned body, furthering his now painful arousal.

Drinking in her scent and body, Sesshomaru noticed that she was not one color, but several. A thin line traveled down the sides of her body similar to demon markings, the flesh facing him a lighter brown and the skin on her backside a rich onyx. He had never seen a human with similar markings, and wondered vaguely if she was part demon, like mikos of the past.

Moving forward with the grace of one born into privilege, he cupped the small of her back gently in his hand and lifted her with his tail while moving her to the ocean softness of his bed. She did not flinch or show any emotion whatsoever. For a brief moment, he wondered if this was how others saw him, if they were equally infuriated by a lack of response, a lack ofcaring.

But of course, he knew that to be a silly musing. He had perfected his emotionless state for that simple fact. Allow the enemy to confuse themselves with their own emotions and compound it with a visible lack within the opponent. Defeat them before the battle was begun.

The child was soft underneath him, her skin taut and firm to his touch. He bent his head over her right breast, drinking in the slight anticipation that rolled off of her before plunging the mound into his waiting mouth. The girl cried out in reflex, shocked by the sudden movement, her back arching into his hot cavern. Sesshomaru nipped at the erect nipple, grazing it slightly with is fang. Unlike an inexperienced lover, he knew better than to focus on the sensitive tip-it was too painful and small to get the desired effect. Leaning back, he moved forward to engulf the stiff peak in the back of his mouth the way that a newborn babe would suckle, applying firm pressure as his tongue sucked and tugged on the hot nipple. A scream of pleasure ripped from the girl beneath him. She was nearly standing on her head, pushing his mouth to accept more of her mound and provide her greater pleasure as his hand twisted and squeezed her other nipple mercilessly, providing an odd sensation of pain.

The demon lord withdrew his mouth to engulf the girl's abused left nipple, raking his hand across her buttocks and around to her inner thigh, snaking up to the curly mound of her womanhood. He massaged the entrance, matching his ministrations with the pace of his suckling, causing a fierce shudder in the woman warrior below him. She growled-literally.

_Gods, that's hot._

Sesshomaru retracted his claws and slipped one smooth digit between her pink folds, while placing his thumb with firm pressure on her erect clitoris. She arched into him by reflex as he hissed at his discovery.

_Damn, the human is tight._

Careful to start slowly to prepare her for his entrance, Sesshomaru undulated his finger inside of her, probing gently with his digit. The girl bucked to his rhythm, and the lord gently withdrew his finger to plunge more deeply with two digits, stretching the girl further. She undulated, keeping pace with him, her cries stuck in her throat as he moved faster against her tightening inner walls. A low, ominous tightening was beginning in the girl's stomach, and she fought against the unknown sensation that was threatening to consume her very soul.

_She struggles against her release. How interesting_

Sesshomaru towered over her, arching his fingers upward in a fluid movement, causing the child to convulse in pleasure off of the bed. His tail caught her, floating her back in front of him as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. Her eyes were hazy and clouded, lips parted ever so slightly. Staring at his mouth, her heard that low, rumbling growl emit from her throat again and then a small whimper. She definitely had some type of youkai blood. No human could make those sounds and cause his hairs to stand on end.

"Shhhh, little one" He nipped at her neck, trailing up to her ear lobe to nip and nibble. He positioned himself above her, settling his engorged member between her pink folds in preparation to invade her inner sanctum. "Relax and the pain will be momentary."

The girl whimpered doubtfully, afraid to move a muscle against the intrusive object between her legs, and afraid more that he would force her to. She closed her legs defensively, pressing her knees against his chest to prevent him from bearing down further, assuming a near fetal position on his lap. He stared at her coldly, her actions incomprehensible. _She will make this more difficult for herself_

Ignoring her defensive crouch, he entered her slowly, wanting to savor every moment of her hot and trembling body. The girl moaned in pain-even with the stretching, his member resembled a living battering ram and was far larger than she could comfortably accommodate. She bucked back, retracting from the Taiyoukai's heat. His eyes widened imperceptibly.

_This wench would dare to stop me?_

He chuckled-outwardly to shock and infuriate the girl even more. She would submit to him this night regardless of her efforts-he would make certain of that. But she was aroused. He could tell that she wanted to move forward, but was afraid of the unknownafraid to get what she ultimately, in fact, wanted. Grabbing a handful of soft, downy hair he moved forward in a single thrust, lust in his eyes, the girl's cries of pain in his earsand then stopped.

Or rather, was stopped.

Her maidenhead refused him.

He, the Sesshomaru, Taiyokai of the Western Lands, was stopped in his demonic lust because of a human membrane that would not yield to his member.

_Pathetic._

Anger, huge and explosive, welled inside the demon lord's soul, threatening to spill out across the small being below him. He restrained his youkai-barely-and sent a clear mental command to the girl beneath him.

_YOU WILL YIELD TO ME!!!_

The girl's eyes flashed defiance as she planted each foot on the demon's shoulders and pushed back with all of her force.

"NEVER!!!"

Caught off guard, Sesshomaru was knocked back enough to permit the girl to slip from under him and roll under the bed. She knew she could not run, could not even prevent what was eventually going to happen, but she could stall him. And even if she did not survive, she would have the pleasure of knowing that she had stood up to the mighty Taiyoukai and been able to back it up-if only for a few moments. Inwardly, she wondered what was wrong, why her maidenhead had refused him and how it could even do so. In her mind it made very little sense.

_I don't understandI was a fairly rough little girl-I played with boys and horses and did everything that I wasn't supposed to do. It make's more sense that I would have accidentally broken my innocence, not reinforced it._

The girl gasped as the Taiyoukai's tail snaked around her waist and yanked her mercilessly from under the bed. She held fast to the bedframe, determined to hold out as long as she could-long legs pushing against the marble floor in an attempt to secure her footing. She was certain that she would die-that any minute poison gas would disintegrate her, or a sharpened claw would rip her to shreds. But still she would not move-she would make her father proud and die with honor.

_It doesn't make any sense unless_ unless her maidenhead had been injured and had repaired itself. Those times that she had painfully fallen on her intimate sections when playing as a young girl that had forced her to stay at home for weeks to healperhaps her innocence had repaired itself like any other body part-scarring over and becoming stronger. Perhaps she would be able to keep the Lord at bay for quite a while, after all.

The Lord roared his disapproval, finally yanking the girl from under the bed. Her body flipped 360 degrees before landing in the middle of the cushioned mattress, her eyes wide and disoriented, hands covering her wet mound.

"The next act of defiance, girl, and it will be your last." Sesshomaru flexed his wrist, allowing just enough poison gas escape to be ominous, golden eyes rimmed with red and slitted to near pinpricks. "Now open to me."

The girl did as she was told, hoping that he would be refused again and bracing for the pain. Her thighs parted slowly, creating an opening for the demon Lord as he lowered himself towards her. He actually relished this interaction, the way that she had caught him off guard, fought with him from under the bed, and even now reluctantly opened herself to him. She would make a strong mate and bear him strong pupsonce she knew her place.

"Remove your hands."

Her hands slowly moved from in front of her treasured cavern to below her sides. She kept her gaze low in order to prevent looking her assailant in the eye.

"Look at me."

_Great. He would have to know my very weakness._

Deep chocolate met his golden gaze. She tried to be nonchalant and cool to his stare, but could not. His molten lust transmitted to her and she felt her eyes widen a bit at the appetite that he promised in the depth of his orbs.

"You anger me, child. Do NOT do that again." The Taiyoukai punctuated his message with another blinding thrust into the girl's tight walls. A pure, unadulterated scream of anguish met his ears causing them to ring slightly, but again he was refused. _This is unbelievable_

Sesshomaru pounded at the barrier before him, causing the girl to bit her lip to prevent screaming from the pain. Her aura, the supernatural wisps of innate magic born within each soul, began to creep out from underneath her red and angry at the intimate assault. Human aura's were much like demonic yoki-they harnessed the inner strength and character of the person, and were equally influenced by mood and environment. But rarely were they able to be perceived. Most humans simply did not house the raw power to project their aura. Those who did were often mikos, strong with large souls and raw untapped power. Either way, many time even demons realized too late exactly what they were up against, and the girl in the Taiyoukai's bed was no exception.

"Yourefuse meHowdare" The Taiyoukai's words drifted away as he withdrew his member from her trembling flesh, turning from the woman child on his bed and walked to his window. Why was this happening? Why was it that he could claim dominion over the Western lands and elicit fear and obedience from human and demon alike, yet the things that he wanted so desperately always refused him? His mother's lovehis father's approvalhis brother's sword or coveted position in his family's eyesAnd now even a human girl, his possession would deny him in his own bed.

Using her aura, the girl sensed the internal battle raging within the Taiyoukai before her. She thought of the night. The way that he had had her bathed and prepared before coming to his chamber. Had her treated with respect from the servants in his keep. Had bargained with her for her willingness rather than ripping her innocence from her as was his right. Had not hit or struck her for her outright defiance of his actions. Had suckled and teased and aroused her to help her with the painful transition from child to woman. And now had been rejected in the most intimate and painful way possible.

The girl's chest felt like it would explode with an unknown feeling.

_I can't believeis this guilt?_

"My Lord" her voice dropped, hesitant. "Let uslet us try once more. One last time." Sesshomaru evaluated her coldly, and she looked back unblinking. There was no defiance, no mocking temper. Nothing but resolve, acceptanceand something else.

_Maybe?Perhaps this is what was missing? Permission and acceptance?What is this other thing that I sense?_

The Taiyoukai moved from across the room slowly, eying the woman before him. She masked herself, but the people of her village would see that her aura was dimming, changing from the heated red of anger and passion to a sedate bluish purple of calm.

"I am ready for you now, my Lord." She whispered. "I will not refuse you."

As if on their own accord, tendrils of her aura reached out and blended with the Taiyokai's own, soothing his inner hurt and leading him to the dark angel on his bed sheets. The demon was unaware of this, only understanding that there was something different, something that would accept him this time. He glided towards the great bed, slightly awed by the child who seemed to have blossomed into a woman before his eyes within a few short hours. Of course his face remained the stoneless slab that it ever was, but all was etched in his eyes-the lord's only weakness. Sesshomaru reached out to the obsidian goddess before him in a smooth movement. Her skin was cool to the touch, and she did not flinch when he ran a clawed had down her throat and backside.

Laying back slowly, she opened her legs to him, inviting the Taiyoukai to settle at her entrance once more. She reached up to kiss him, taking her time to suckle his lower lip and caress each fang slowly, lovingly. The lord moaned in appreciation, chills reaching his spine from the erotic touch, his eyes dimmed as she lifted her body to meet with his-one leg securely wrapped around his waist while the other secured itself around his neck. Instinctively, her shoulders dipped in and then bucked against his chest, her breasts scraping his own nipples, causing them to harden painfully at their touch. Sesshomaru, the great seducer, was awash in a sea of fire that he could not control.

_So this is what it is liketo be seduced_

He felt her guiding him, taking his hot member to her entrance and gently swiveling her hips to encase him. He could feel her sharp intake of air, stifling a cry as she worked herself gently onto his member. He thrust slowly and gently, careful not to further pain the precious gift that was making him feel things he had never felt before. Their bodies were melting, crescendoeing with dual waves of passion and pleasureand then.

Then he met the barrier.

The girl looked at him fully, silently. In their silent transmission, he asked and she answered. Bringing her legs downward to rest at his sides, she kissed the demon lord fully on the lips, opening her sweet cavern to his ravenous tongue.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her head to support her against what was coming, a stab of guilt coursing through him for the pain he was about to inflict. If the barrier was strong enough to have held out from a Taiyoukai for the better part of a night, breaking it would be most painful to the lover beneath him. Understanding was etched on the child's features as she steadied her breathing for the next wave of his assault.

_I am sorry, my little one._

With all of his demonic speed, Sesshomaru thrust into the quivering body and felt a snap, a release of pressure, and a river explode beneath him. The girl's eyes widened with shock and pain but did not cry out, and the sharp, metallic tang of blood flooded his senses. She was bleeding, and not lightly. But that could not be helped any more than the primitive rhythm that began the second he sank himself deeply into her heated core, finally able to truly touch and claim the woman beneath him. Sesshomaru tried to withdraw to assess the damage that he had inflicted, but there was too much blood-the sight of it bled his eyes red as his inner youkai emerged. He thrust forward into the trembling flesh brutally, burying himself to the hilt.

_Oh, Kami_

The girl had never felt such painor such pleasure. At first she felt as if she were being ripped in two, but then the uncontrollable waves of ecstasy lapping at her crashed into her very soul, causing her to shudder with each thrust. She shot her hands between their clapping bodies to cradle the orbs surrounding his manhood and give them a slight squeeze. The Taiyoukai roared with pleasure, pounding her frame harder into the groaning mattress, her chest crushing under his massive weight. That low, ominous rumbling was beginning in her womb again-a deep primal urge that would release an energy that she could not control. The Taiyoukai roared, flipping the female on her stomach and attacking her heated cavern once more, intent on increasing the symphony of flesh pounding flesh that filled the room. She bucked against him, willing her hips backwards to meet each thrust, holding on for dear life when he increased his speed.

They stayed like that for hours, joined at the loins and growling, snarling, and rutting their way to completion. The girl's stamina matched the demon lord's own, and she reveled in the element of surprise, swiveling on his member to enrage and pleasure him, withdrawing the hot folds of her feminine cavern to replace it with the lustful ministrations of her mouth. It was all the lord could do to keep from impaling her with his fangs possessively each minute, wanting to dominate and taste his new mate. When the tables of power were turned, he did not know, but he was acutely aware that he was no longer in control of the situation.

Her aura toyed with him, flaring deep red and hot pink, pushing him backwards and forwards from the brink of control. He was in completely new territory under the torrent of her passion, her hips milking him to her desire, her small limbs showing surprising strength at throwing him down and moving him how she wished.

_Maybe she really is a demon, after allthat would GODS!!!_

With her straddling his hips the girl swiveled lifting one leg to rest underneath his neck, pulling the other one to his side in almost a tantric movement that arced his entire manhood in a smooth semi-circle of trembling heat-and the demon lord finally found his release. His head felt as if it would explode and he roared to completion, back arching in a perfect bow on the vast expanse of his bead. The girl rode his wave like a rider taming a stallion, bucking backwards to his crescendo. The low tightening in her womb snapped, and she let loose a primal yell to rival the Taiyoukai, sending waves of raw sexual power bouncing off of her body like the rays of the sun. With all of her concentration, she focused her release into the demon lord, enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth and generosity, acceptance and understanding. He panted as he convulsed under the assault, rolling to his side, not yet detached from her inner folds, but already drifting to the nether lands of sleep.

"Tell me girl, what are you called?" he murmured deep into her ear, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, crushing her to him.

"Anyakes, meaning 'undeniable light.'" She whispered back huskily, careful not to irritate his sensitive hearing.

"Yesthat is most appropriate for the Lady of the Western Lands." He breathed. With that, the great Lord Sesshomaru passed into blissful sleep, fucked into submission by the tiny creature next to him.

Anyakes, however, was far from asleep. She was wide awake having tapped into the primal energy that only one in every thousand generations was gifted with in her village-the energy that could and had toppled kingdoms and created legends. She recalled the words of her father before he made his most painful sacrifice.

_I would give anything for this to not have to be. But it must be you. The gods have chosen you as their vessel, to entrap and ensnare this prey. You must be resourceful. You must be careful to not be found out. And you must be willing to sacrifice what is most precious to you. Remember your honor, my youngest. That is the only thing that you may keep precious to you_

She had died that day-inwardly, at least. She watched as the men, women, and children of her home expertly laid the field, making it look as if a great battle had occurred. She watched them open their veins to sprinkle human blood, and overturn the urns of youkai blood from the ancestral keep. She watched them disappear into the mist of the island towards their new home, the one not known by their youkai enemies

The one not known by her.

And she had cried inside. Homeless, family-less, friend-less. The lone offering in a plain of bloodshed meant to alter the fate of humanity by infiltrating and neutralizing the most powerful demon liege in the entire land.

She would never see her family again.

And now, curled in the arms of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, she understood what her father has said, what her purpose was. She would see her family. She would watch her pups grow to be great warriors and unite, rather than divide the great land. She would see a new era of tolerance and understanding between human and youkai. And she would do this by this demon lord's side.

She would be faultless in her plan, silent in her strategy, ruthless in her execution.

Deep rumbling laughter erupted from her being, excited by the hunt, the planning, the tasks at hand. The Taiyoukai instinctively pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip as her aura snaked out to envelop the sleeping lord, invading his powerful yoki and influencing his dreams.

Anyakes would neutralize the greatest demon of the era with the most potent weapon at her disposallove.

The Lord was as yet innocent to her plans, still unbearably arrogant, still cold to the outside world.

Staring down into his peaceful face, she knew that she would enjoy taming him.

Yes, she would enjoy that very much.


End file.
